Future You
by LadyBuhg
Summary: Each member of the Gaang meets their future self.


**A/N: **Too many feels after seeing the poster of the Gaang all grown up and then seeing the fanart of it by akimiya on tumblr, so I just had to write this.

* * *

**Aang:**

The young Avatar had been goofing off as he usually did and figured out a new airbending trick. He had been inspired by watching Ozai use his firebending to jet himself off into his desired direction when they had battled. Aang bent a ball of air under each foot and skated about the house until he finally got the hang of it. Then, he went off in search of Katara.

Once finding her hunched over her desk, reading important documents part of him knew he should probably be reading, he tapped her on the shoulder, attempting to get her attention.

She hummed and glanced at him over her shoulder before going back to her careful reading.

"Watch this!" He said, lifting himself up a couple of inches off the floor, going off and skating about the room.

"Yeah, that's nice." She mumbled. Aang immediately came to a halt, his face and shoulders dropping.

"You didn't even look." He pouted, kicking at the floor.

"That's pretty good," He heard a voice he didn't recognize call out from behind him. The young monk felt someone tap him on the shoulders and he turned to see who it could possibly be.

Aang looked to see a man with the master airbender tattoos and a beard towering over him, draped in robes exactly like his. "But not as good as," He continued, turning to his right, holding his hands out in front of him, palms facing each other. "this!" He exclaimed, having three air marbles chase after each other in a circle, hovering over his lover palm.

**Katara:**

Finally, the young waterbender was able to find some time for herself. She stripped down to her wrappings and took in a deep, calming breath as she placed one foot after the other into the cool, shallow water of the river bed.

She let the out the breath in a long sigh as she lifted a blob of water up, ready to begin training for the day. Then, suddenly, she felt something whip her in the back of the head.

The master waterbender whirled around, bringing the water along with her to face whoever it was that dared to challenge her in such a way.

She gasped, letting the water splash down onto the ground as she came to face a woman, one hand on her hip, one hand bouncing a ball of water into the air, body draped in Southern Water Tribe attire, face framed by a couple of hair loopies.

The woman smirked, spreading the ball of water out into a string in front of her. "Want to spar?"

**Sokka:**

The young warrior let out a growl of frustration, shuffling his feet in the dirt as he made his way back over to his boomerang.

It was a new one, made of wood. It was a present Fire Lord Zuko had gotten him. This boomerang was heavier and bent at a different angle than his old, trusty boomerang he had grown up with. Sokka was determined to master this kind of boomerang, but was having serious trouble doing this.

He sighed as he bent over to pick of the boomerang. He shifted it in his hand, getting a good grip on it. He leaned back, holding his arm out behind him at the angle he was going to try to throw the boomerang into. Just before he could swing, he felt a strong hand fall onto his shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"Here," He heard a voice he couldn't match to a face say. "Hold it like this," Sokka turned to face the man behind him.

He was covered head to toe in Water Tribe colors, a goatee covering his chin, his hair pulled back into an odd take of the 'warrior's wolf tale'.

Sokka moved out of the way and watched as the man threw the boomerang with perfect form, it returning right back into his palm after a couple of seconds.

"Whoa!" Sokka breathed out, still unsure if he was dreaming or not. The man smiled and turned to face his arm, which he was still holding up in the air after catching the boomerang. He flexed and made kiss-y faces at his toned biceps.

**Toph:**

"Yeah!" The young, blind earthbender exclaimed as she shoved her fist up into the air. "Now, _that's_ what I call metalbending!" She smirked as she listened as the lily-livers- er- uh- her students oo'd and ah'd at the metal sculpture she had just finished in a matter of seconds.

A bell rang, signaling the end of the schooling day. Toph motioned for the other kids to leave as she yelled at them, describing the plans she had for them for the next day, telling them to prepare themselves for what she was about to put them through.

She let out a sigh of relief to the sound of the door closing after the last kid. Toph cracked her knuckles and began making her way to the back room, where her bag was.

Suddenly, the earth at her sides jutted up and engulfed her feet, bringing her down to her knees. "Hey!" She yelled out, feeling two metal bands wrap around her wrists, pinning her arms down before she could act against it. "What is this!" She asked, tugging and pulling with all her might, unable to pull free. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Toph paused and focused on the vibrations she began to feel. Someone was coming towards her from the back room. A woman, covered in metal armor.

"Girl," She heard the woman's voice say. She stopped a few feet in front of her, crossing her arms over her metal plated chest. "You've still got_ a lot_ to learn."

**Zuko:**

Zuko huffed as he pulled his hair back, attempting to finally find a way to put it up nicely.

Lately, his bangs had begun to grow out at the sides of his face, reminding him far too much of his sister. If he tied his hair up far enough to where his bangs would be pulled back, his top knot would nearly be at his forehead, ridiculous! But, if he kept the knot pulled back, his bangs would fall in front of his face all day, annoying him constantly!

He growled and ruffed his hair, letting the band fall out, his hair falling loosely around his face.

Then, he felt a hand land atop his head, ruffling his hair even further.

"Hey!" He growled out, smacking the hand away from him. He heard a chuckle as he spun around to face whoever it was. It couldn't possibly be his uncle, he had moved back to Ba Sing Se to reopen the Jasmine Dragon, and none of his servants dared to even think about laying a finger on even a single thread of the robe he wore.

"Don't worry," The man said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk spreading across his scarred face. "It'll grow out." He assured, cocking his head upwards, bringing Zuko's attention to his dark hair, which was pulled back into a topknot without any bangs falling forwards, the rest cascading over his back.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
